The invention relates to a method for operating an arrangement for using waste heat, wherein, according to the invention, leakage of a working medium into an exhaust gas channel is determined.
Arrangements for using waste heat of internal combustion engines are known from the prior art, such as, for example, from laid-open application DE 10 2011 076 405 A1. The known arrangement for using waste heat comprises a circuit conducting a working medium, wherein a pump, an evaporator, an expansion machine and a condenser are arranged in the direction of flow of the working medium in the circuit. The evaporator is also arranged in an exhaust gas channel of the internal combustion engine such that said evaporator can use an exhaust gas output by the internal combustion engine as a heat source.
In the known method for operating an arrangement for using waste heat, it is disclosed that leakage of the evaporated working medium can occur in the evaporator. The leakage firstly leads to a large demand for working medium and, secondly, undesirable effects, such as, for example, uncontrolled combustion of the working medium, can occur.